


Apple Slices and Banana Pancakes

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ITS HINTED - Freeform, Modern AU, Parenthood, Sort Of, Well - Freeform, awesamdad, but it isnt mentioned, but loves his kid, but without the covid, or - Freeform, puffy is a lesbian, puffy teaches tommy swears, sam is a single father, sam is tired, tommy learns swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: Just a cute little slice of life one-shot.if enough people like it i'll make it into a series.Awesamdad and Tommyinnit.oh and sam's lesbian highschool best friend, puffy.------“Don’t tell your dad, but imma teach you all of the bad words i know”“Puffy don’t you dare-”
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, None, Sam | Awesamdude & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, its family shit
Comments: 36
Kudos: 854





	1. Bee Boy and Best Friends

“DAD! Dad, dad, dad, daaaad!!!” 

An aggressively loud voice rang through the parking lot, a blur of sand-blonde hair accompanying it. A young boy rushed over to where he knew his father would be standing, not even hesitating before launching himself at the tall male. Said tall man crouched down in front of the excited young boy, wrapping him up in his arms before standing to his full height. With a laugh, the young boy was lifted above the head of the man holding him, and the two of them burst into excited giggles. 

As the young boy was set down on the ground again, his father let out a huff, over-exaggerating his actions. “You’re getting so big, pretty soon I won't be able to do that anymore!” The young boy just stuck his tongue out in return, clambering into the front seat of his father’s pickup truck, and into the car seat set up there. As the older male climbed into the driver's seat, he flicked on the radio, handing the young boy his phone. 

“You’ve got the aux cord buddy, whatcha wanna listen to?” 

The young boy perked up even more, if that was possible, and grabbed the old phone from his father’s hand, scrambling to plug it in and open some sort of music-streaming app. Sticking his tongue out as he focused, the young boy finally settled on choosing Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. A wide smile spread across his and his father’s face, and as they drove out of the parking lot, the soft tune of the guitar filling the truck as they hummed along to the song. 

“What did you do at school today?”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! So i met this one kid, his name’s Toby, but i call him Tubbo, cause it's a cooler name. What kind of name is Toby anyways? Boring. But anyways, I met him at recess, he’s in the class across from mine, and I found him near the forest path that we aren’t allowed to go down. He was staring at some bees, so I sat down next to him and stared at them with him.” 

“Slow down Tommy- remember to breathe.”

“Alright, alright- but anyways i sat down next to him and- he had cool frog rain boots, can i get a pair of racoon ones?- but yeah, bees! And i explained to him that if you tried hard enough you can control them with your mind, and so we spent all of recess trying to mind control the bees to take over the world- and then class started again but he said he wanted to talk to me again so now we’re going to meet everyday by the path and- OH! Dad, can you pack me an extra cookie so i can give it to him?”

“Sure thing buddy! He sounds nice, maybe we could figure out a time for the two of you to hang out after school!”

“We aren’t that good of friends yet, dad, you can’t just DO that!”

“Alright, alright! I’m not all up to speed with what the kids do these days!”

“Are you really that old?”

“Rude. i'm offended. by my own child.”

“Wh- nO! You’re so overdramatic, god-”

Laughter filled the truck as they pulled into the driveway of their one-story home. It was quaint, and the rent wasn’t super high. Besides, it was only the two of them, who needed some big, fancy house if it was going to be so empty. Tommy hopped out of the truck, his backpack falling out besides him as his father stepped out on the other side, going to pick up his backpack. Tommy sped to the front door, hopping up the steps one at a time as his father trailed behind him, smiling.

“C’mon Daaaaad, i wanna see Fran!”

A laugh was the only response as his father unlocked the door. He barely had any time to push it open before the young boy was barreling into the house, immediately being tackled by an excited golden retriever. 

“Fran! You’ll never guess what happened at school today- i met this boy who liked bees and-” The young boy rambled on and on about his school day to the dog, leading her out into the backyard to play a game of catch, or fetch, or just to rough-house, as his father went into the kitchen to make them an afternoon snack. As he just finished cutting up apple slices, there was a knock on the front door. The blonde male raised an eyebrow, going to open the front door. He hadn’t invited anyone over. 

As the front door swung open, a wide smile spread across his face. His highschool best friend was standing there, a smile on her face as well. She was short, very short, compared to him, with curly titanium-blonde hair and dark freckles covering her face. She was dressed in a rainbow colored sweatshirt, and even if she looked tired, it was clear she was ecstatic. 

“No fucking way.” 

“Hi Sam.”

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

Sam leaned down a bit, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up into a hug, laughter filling the air. They hadn’t seen each other since the summer after graduation, when she had gone off to the big city to try and get a job and he had gone to college for computer science. And that was a while ago. 

“I- how- did you drive all the way from new york?!”

“Uh huh, I stopped by our old highschool on the way here. Same old half-run down place!”

“Of course it is- btu- you’re actually here!”

“Yes!! I'm actually here!!”

As Sam opened his mouth to express his excitement again, a confused voice inserted itself into their conversation.

“Dad? Who’s that?”

The girl standing in the doorway did a double take, her mouth dropping open. She sort of looked like a fish for a moment there. 

“Oh! Tommy, this is puffy- a friend from-”

“DAD??? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A FATHER?”

Sam flinched a bit at the sudden volume change, turning back to Puffy with a sheepish smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn’t really told anyone he had a kid. It wasn't because he was ashamed of Tommy, Sam was so, so proud of his little boy, but he just.. He never felt the need to. 

“Uh, a year or two after highschool?”

“You dick! And you never told me?!”

“What’s a dick?”

“Tommy no-”

Puffy paused for a moment, before crouching down and “whispering” to Tommy. 

“Don’t tell your dad, but imma teach you all of the bad words i know”

“Puffy don’t you dare-”

“I like you, women!”


	2. Golden Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dances]
> 
> i made another thingy.
> 
> get ready for next chapter to be full of Auntie Puffy teaching Tommy how to swear.

Light streamed in through the window, casting a faint glow as it shone down upon a group of sleeping figures sprawled out over the couch. The tallest of the group was sitting straight up, his head lolled back a bit as he snored softly, supporting the weight of the two others who were fast asleep. The only girl of the group was leaning against the taller’s shoulder, mouth wide open as she slept, drooling a bit on her “pillow.” The youngest of them all was curled up on his father’s lap, one hand loosely wrapped around the girl’s wrist, the other one hidden beneath his head as he used it as an extra cushion. At their feet lay a golden retriever, practically glowing in the morning sun.

They were an odd bunch.

The tallest of the group awoke first, still on his normal sleep schedule despite how late the three of them had stayed up. He blinked slowly, trying his best to wake himself up, even if his head was a bit fuzzy. A soft laugh escaped him when he saw his son fast asleep on his lap, the friend who helped him through highschool was equally asleep on his shoulder. He took it all in, and an overwhelming feeling of gratefulness washed over him, a warm smile spreading across his face.

He had a beautiful son.

He had the bestest friend he could ask for.

He had a pretty-steady job at the moment.

Life was good.

And then he realized he would have to get up and make breakfast.

With a huff, the tall male carefully picked up his son, placing him down on one end of the couch and wrapping him up in a blanket, before moving to lean the sleeping girl against an actual pillow instead of his shoulder. Laughing to himself slightly, he moved to stand up, stepping over the half-asleep dog and making his way towards the kitchen. 

Maybe he would make pancakes that morning. Banana pancakes. 

Half an hour later the drooling female woke with a start, shaking herself awake as her surroundings came into focus. Oh. That’s right. She had driven to Sam’s the day before. She sat up, stretching her arms far above her head, the bones in her shoulder popping at the movement. The fluffy haired girl looked around, taking in the quaint home, and spotted the sleeping figure of a young boy. Shit- Sam was a father now. The girl furrowed her eyebrows a bit, before shrugging and standing up, moving towards the kitchen with a yawn.

As she got closer, the smell of baking pancakes filled the air, a soft humming accompanying it. She turned the corner, raising an eyebrow a bit at the sight before her. Sam was hunched over the stove, flipping pancakes that real fancy way the chefs did, without using a spatula, and in an apron with the words “kiss the cook” written on the front. The curly haired girl let out a snort, causing Sam to jump a bit and whirl around.

“Puffy! You scared me- geez-” Sam let out a breath, calming himself down from the momentary panic he went though when Puffy decided to sneak up on him. “There’s some pancakes done already, they’re over on the counter.. Oh! And syrup in the fridge.”

Puffy shook her head, grabbing a plate and stacking a few pancakes onto it before turning to rummage through the fridge, searching for the maple syrup. “You were never a morning person in highschool, you barely made it to practice half the time! How come you’re up so early now?” Puffy asked as she grabbed hold of the syrup bottle.

Sam shrugged in response, flipping another pancake. “I’m not sure? I think it must have been when Tommy came around, he would scream in the mornings, so I made a habit out of waking up early to calm him down.” 

Puffy nodded, hopping up onto a bar stool situated next to one of the counters, and stabbed into the pancake pile. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Puffy said between bits of banana pancake, “how did Tommy come around? Who’s the mom?” Sam stiffened a bit at the question, his pancake flipping screeching to a halt. Shit- probably shouldn’t have asked about it.

“It’s.. it’s a topic for another time, okay?”

Puffy nodded immediately, steering the conversation away from the subject with a few select words about Fran, successfully distracting the tall male. The sandy haired kid waddled into the kitchen a good fifteen minutes later, rubbing his eyes sleepily as the brightly colored dog followed close behind. Sam crouched down, ruffling the young boy’s hair with a bright smile on his face.

“Morning sleepy head! I know you stayed up late today bud, but you still gotta go to school.”

“But- no! Puffy’s here, why do i gotta go to school if Puffy’s here?!” Tommy pouted in response, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Fran sat down next to him, tongue lolling out. Sam laughed a bit, lifting Tommy into his arms and standing up to place him on the counter. Puffy smiled, leaning over to pat Tommy’s head a few times, an idea forming in her mind.

“Okay, how bout this-” Puffy spoke, up still leaning against the counter. “I know you’ve got work, but what if i picked him up after lunch and we can have some Auntie-Nephew bonding time, alright?”

“OOO!!! YES! Dad, dad pleaseeee?” Tommy begged, positively beaming at this point. Only half a day? And he could still see his new friend? This was an idea he could get behind. Tommy decided that Puffy was his second-favorite adult, after Dad of course. Sam pretended to think for a moment, stroking his imaginary beard for a moment as Tommy waited excitedly. Sam peeked one eye open, before smiling widely. 

“Alright fine! Half day it is, i’ll call the school to let them know-” Sam moved to grab his phone, but paused halfway there, turning back around to look at the giggling figures of Puffy and Tommy. “But not crimes!”

Tommy stuck his tongue out in response. 

A bit later Tommy was sitting in between Sam and Puffy in the truck, his legs dangling next to the gear stick as the three of them belted the words to All Time Low’s “Dear Maria, Count Me In.” Tommy had never heard it before, but he caught on quite quickly as the two adults laughed along to it, briefly reliving their highschool days. As they pulled into the school parking lot, Tommy squirmed past Puffy, tumbling out of the truck and onto the parking lot with a laugh, jumping to his feet again, his arms open wide. Puffy smiled, clambering out of the truck after him and scooping him up into a hug, spinning him around to the best of her ability. 

Sam laughed at the sight, holding Tommy’s backpack with one hand as the other one rested on his hip, a wide smile on his face. “Alright you two, Tommy’s going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Tommy pouted a bit, but let go of the smiling girl and skipped over to where his Dad stood, slipping on his backpack. Sam crouched down again, ruffling his son’s hair with a smile.

“You’ve got an extra cookie and some more apple slices then usual for that new friend of yours, okay?” Tommy bounced up and down happily, his eyes shining with new-found excitement to see the friend he met yesterday. “Alright, now you have fun at school- Puffy’s coming to pick you up at around one, okay?”

“Alright Dad, yeesh, you’re so.. Dad-like.”

“I'm taking that as a compliment.”

“Puffy’s cooler.”

“HELL YEAH!”

“... what’s hell?”

“Tommy school’s about to start-”

“OH- BYE DAD!!! BYE PUFFY!!”

"Puffy you aren't gonna teach him what swears are later, right?"

"wouldn't you like to know, weather boy."

"i- huh?"


End file.
